She Did it For You
by mandolin28
Summary: The girls join the football team to save the game. Finn worries abut protecting the girls, the little one that still has his heart in particular. Can he stay mad at her and keep her safe at the same time? A different spin on "Sue Sylvester Shuffle."
1. Chapter 1

**This is only my second story. I am on a mission of revisionist history. As I am re-watching old Glee episodes, I am making them go the way I think would have been better. But, in the defense of the show's writers, I am but one of many opinions, they have to move story lines involving many characters in one hour a week, but in my mind, I have all the time in the world. This is a completed story in five chapters that I will submit one at at time over the next five days. If you like it, please let me know so I will know whether to continue submitting chapters. I enjoy reading everyone's work so much! I hope you enjoy this as well.**

**It follows Finn throughout the Super Bowl Episode in Season 2. But, I changed certain events and added others that I would have liked.**

**I made up the events, not the people or the concept.**

_She has lost her damn mind_, he thought as he dropped his head into his hand listening to the tiniest girl he had ever seen standing in front of the class volunteering to play a sport so brutal he had actually seen it take someone's ability to move. She had seen it, too. But, here she was, with this half cocked idea that she and three other girls (if that is how you refer to Zizes... she might actually do some damage) would fill in for the rest of the team. He didn't want to think of himself as sexist. He knew a girl could do anything she wanted. Girls were strong in all the ways that mattered. Stronger than men in some aspects. He was raised by a woman that proved that to him his whole life. But, you couldn't argue with physics. It was physically impossible that a 5'2", barely 100 pound girl could withstand a hit from a 6', 200 pound linebacker. Hell, when they used to make out in the gentlest way possible he was still always terrified of crushing her. She was always in search of a stage on which to perform but was she that desperate for attention? Does she really see this as a smart way to get applause?

"... we're just going to lie down. Just lie there."

_Well, at least she is starting to make a little sense._ He tried to envision the plays in his head that he could call that would allow for the girls to not actually have contact with the other team. Except Zizes, she might actually make a better guard than Karofsky. Could this insanity actually work? He saw the excitement lighting up her eyes and he didn't want to hurt her feelings. These girls were truly team players and that extended past New Directions. _They see us guys as part of their team. They want to help us._ She glanced at him and he gave her a small smile. It was hard not to smile when she was smiling. It was contagious. Not like Herpes contagious, but the good kind. _We can do this. Puck and I will just have to be smart and between all of us we can keep our eye out for one girl to protect in case anything unexpected happens. Obviously, Mike will be covering Tina. Sam could take Mercedes. Zizes would be taking care of him. And there is no way I trust anyone else with Rachel. She is just so small. And even if I can't be with her, I love her and would never let anything hurt her. I can keep her safe._ And with the confidence in that, he agreed. She was so cute high fiving her "team mates." When she turned and found he was her next high five, her eyes changed and he could see sadness and apprehension cloud them over. He smiled at her, flashing his dimple, and slowly lifted his hand where she could reach it. She lowered her head shyly and looked back up at him through her eyelashes, smiling softly and slightly nodded her head. She reached up and placed her little hand on his giant one. The touch lasted longer than a normal high five and it sent a jolt of electricity through both of them. Without moving his hand he bent his head toward her.

He put on his fierce face and whispered, "We've got this, Berry."

"Let em' bring it, Hudson," she said in her toughest voice.

They laughed. It was the first time they had done that since Christmas. It felt really good.

Coach would only agree to them playing if they attended practices for the week. She wanted to make sure that they all knew the plays so that the girls would be as protected as possible. The girls had trouble understanding the plays as he explained it to them. But, when he compared it to choreography and stage blocking, they started to pick up on it right away. If he had ever taken his position as Captain seriously, this was the time. In spite of his gratitude and, to be honest, amusement toward the girls, his stomach was still uneasy. He was scared to death. He wasn't worried about Lauren. Scared of her a little bit? Yes. And he cared a great deal about Tina and Mercedes. But, he couldn't relax about Rachel. He went to the sporting goods store and buy her a kid's helmet and pads, for God's sake. And, if anything happened to her and he had been in support of this, he would never be able to forgive himself. Even though, it was her desperate need to be adored that was fueling all of this.

"Here is your helmet and pads," he handed them to her very professionally.

"Thanks, Captain. Why doesn't my helmet have an 'M' on it?" she asked as she looked at it disappointedly.

"Oh, well, I got you a kid's helmet because it will fit your head better. The others are way too big."

"Finn, while I am grateful, and frankly, surprised at your thoughtfulness, I am just going to be lying down while everyone else does the work. If I am going to be on the football team, I want to look like the football team. So, here, take this. I want a real one. But, I'll keep the pads. Thanks."

Why was she so damn frustrating?

"Ok, places!" He knew how stupid that sounded, but it worked for getting them where he needed them to be. They practiced lining up and lying on the ground when Finn said, "hut." The goal was for Puck to haul ass to be ready to receive and for Finn to get rid of the ball immediately. The other guys would have to do a variety of jobs, but as long as Finn and Puck were protected, the plays should go off without a hitch. When Zizes was asked to play right guard, she jumped at the chance.

"Nobody will touch you on my watch, Quarterback. I'll bring PAIN," she said menacingly.

The other girls were just going to drop at the snap and let the magic happen. No harm, no foul.

After running a few of their "plays," they took a short break. Rachel sat in the field and started her stretching routine. She was wearing a T shirt tied in the back so a little skin was peeking out at her waist and her yoga pants that hugged her butt and when she bent over to stretch her hamstrings, Finn choked on his water. It was hard to stay mad when he remembered what it was like to hold her. He was beginning to feel better about letting her play, though. As they had practiced earlier, he believed that he could keep her safe. And, she was impressively quick and light on her feet. She was actually the perfect running back, if she wasn't miniature. She was having a blast, he could tell. She was always happy when she felt a part of something special. _We were a part of something special. Until she ripped it all to shreds._ He had to throw that avenue of thought out of his head. There is no room for error and no sense in worrying about things that are in the past. The other girls had joined her on the sidelines and they were going over their plays when he walked over to them.

"Girls, I don't know how to thank you for what you are doing. It means a lot to us guys. And you ladies are ferocious out there!" he said with a chuckle.

"Damn straight we are," Mercedes responded with a fist bump to Tina. They all shared a laugh and Mercedes and Tina went to get more water, leaving Finn and Rachel alone.

She stared out across the field at the others, trying to avoid actually having to look at him. He stood there looking in the same direction, feeling the awkwardness swallow him whole. He was the captain of her team now. He had to put aside the anger and the hurt and form a trust with her for the sake of the game and more importantly, her safety. He had to break the tension between them because one little mistake could mean disaster.

"I guess there truly is no limit to your need for applause," he smiled down at her, "this will be a good experience to help you someday with your , like, acting and stuff. Who knows when you may need to play a, what did you call it, young ingenue-"

"Very good, Finn!"she interrupted.

He smiled proudly. "-who is forced to play football to save the world or something."

She laughed at the ridiculousness of his idea.

"Just wait until tomorrow night, you've never heard a crowd cheer like this one will, Tink."

She smiled at his reference to the melodrama she displayed when she was sick. But, then his words registered with her and she realized he had the wrong idea. She looked him directly in the eye.

"Finn, as much as I love fan adoration, that isn't why I am here," she said, shaking her head.

He looked at her questioningly before she continued, "I -I-I'm doing this for our team. You guys have been so bummed out and it's bringing the glee club down. We need to win regionals and we can't do that with a bunch of mopey boys." And with that, she turned and walked away. He was left standing there with his mouth open, watching her as she went.


	2. Chapter 2

**Thanks for the encouragement! I feel better just knowing that although this isn't the way it happened on my screen, it happened in my head.**

Chapter 2

"Rachel!"

"Finn! Help me!"

He could see her being pulled away from him by two monsters in uniform. Their scowls glaring at him from under their helmets. Their evil laughter echoing through the air. He had just launched the ball down field when movement on the ground caught his attention. Rachel was lying there, which was the plan, but she was clawing at the grass while being dragged away by the ankles. She was screaming for him to help her, but he was being held back by the rest of the team. Her terror filled eyes were locked with hers as they pleaded with him to save her. But, he couldn't get to her. She was screaming and squirming to get free. He finally broke through the crowd entrapping his body. But it was too late. She was gone. He was alone on the field. No crowd. No anything. He dropped to his knees and screamed her name. Then the stadium lights went out. NOOOOOOO!

He jerked out of bed, panting and sweating, and not in a good way. He rubbed his hands down his face and shook his head, the image of her wide frightened eyes burned in his brain. He would never be so glad to see end of a football game in his life.

Finn couldn't concentrate all day at school that day. The girls had all worn their jerseys to school like the team always did on game day and when he saw her come in early that morning, he couldn't help but stare at her with that #1 on her chest and remember the Friday nights she spent in his #5. She had bought a smaller replica of his jersey online and surprised him by wearing it at the first game of the season. It had meant so much to him. She was his biggest- and loudest- fan. Hearing her scream, "I love you, #5," "You've got this, Finn," and the occasional, "Get off my man, you disgusting neanderthal," made him feel like a super star. The last few games had been sadly quiet. He was trying to just put her out of his mind. But, there she was smiling her blindingly bright smile, walking with Mercedes and Tina, feeling so proud of herself. He smiled a little as he watched her. She was pretty awesome. And, he missed her. He would just go back to being her friend and glee co-captain. Easy enough. But the ache he had in his heart for her was just not budging. And he was still pissed. She cheated on him. Actually kissed someone else with lips that belonged to him. Not just someone else, but the one person she knew would hurt him the most. As quickly as he had let his guard down, he brought it back just as fast. As much as he still loved her and as much as memories of her made him want to curl up on his bed and cry until he forgot them, he would not give in. She hurt him. On purpose. He would never hurt her on purpose. Except that one time. Maybe he-

"What on earth are you thinking, Finn?" He was snapped out of his inner monologue by a high blonde ponytail with an attitude.

"I don't know," he said shutting his locker and turning to face her, "What on earth am I thinking, Quinn?" It came out rather harshly. He was already mad at her for ditching the glee club for her precious cheerleading championship. After all they had done for her, she chose selfish. Again. Rachel was right. Again.

"They are going to get creamed. Do you want that on your conscience? I mean, Mercedes was like a sister to me after Beth, and Tina has never really talked to me much but I don't want her to get hurt. And I am even feeling a little worried about Rachel and that is saying a lot. I can't stand her, really, but that doesn't mean I want to see her bleeding and broken... anymore."

"Quinn, I don't know what else to do, OK? Do you not think I am worried sick about this? I have done everything I canto make sure they are as protected as possible. And, you don't know Rachel like I do. She will do this because she is too damn stubborn to know any better. And, I really don't know why you care anyway. Stop pretending like you have any kind of loyalty to the people who held you up for a year, never letting you fall. I mean, You won't even be at the game. How stupid is that? The Cheerios' main job, other than prancing around this school like royalty, teasing boys and torturing people, is to cheer. At football games. So, I appreciate your concern, but I think we've got this ." He walked past her down the hall and shouted back over his shoulder, "Good luck at your competition. Give Brittany's family my condolences!" Quinn just looked after him with her mouth open and wiped away the tear she had been holding back.

He was late to Spanish and Mr. Schue didn't seem all that upset about it. Finn loved his teacher. He was more like a friend, really. He knew that he always had his back. He awkwardly made his way to his seat in the back of the room. He was thinking about his favorite spanish words, taco and burrito, when Mr. Schue walked back to him and sat on the edge of his desk. The class had begun working on some sort of word changing or ending mutating or conversating or whatever.

"Finn, what's going on?" Will knew when there was something bothering his kids.

"Nothing, Mr. Schue. Just nervous about the game . And the halftime show. I am so down with the whole zombie thing, but there is just a lot on my plate tonight," he shrugged as if that would convince his friend that he was fine.

"Look, I am worried about them, too. Honestly, when they made their announcement, my first instinct was to put a stop to it. But, I also know those girls, Finn. They would do this whether we objected or not. And I know you have done everything possible to insure their safety. I watched the practices. You have some really good plans in place. They trust you to lead them. Now, you have to trust them to follow." Mr. Schuester watched Finn as he nodded his head, letting it all sink in. Finn inhaled deeply and exhaled loudly, staring at the surface of his desk. Will's squinted his eyes and put his hand on the young man's shoulder. "I saw the way you protected her and you did it in a way that she didn't even know it which leaves her pride in tact." Finn's head snapped up to look the older man in the eye. How did he do that? He always knew. It kind of creeped him out sometimes. He went back to staring at the desk, lost in his thoughts. "She will be fine, Finn. She's Rachel Freaking Berry. Unstoppable force." They both shared a laugh at their mutual understanding of the tiny brunette with the huge voice and even bigger heart. "Thanks, Mr. Schue." Will nodded and hopped back up to his feet, "I'll be there cheering you on. Now... will you please at least attempt to conjugate those verbs?" Conjugate. That was the word!

His Mom made him eat light dinners on game night so that he didn't feel like throwing up throughout the whole thing. But, tonight, as he sat eating his turkey sandwich, he knew that the nausea he would be feeling would have nothing to do with food. Damn those girls. He was so grateful to them and so touched by their intentions, but they were going to give him an ulcer. What if Mercedes tripped and fell under the oncoming tackle? What if Tina accidentally went the wrong way and was plowed over by a group of those monsters? What if Rachel- no- can't even go there. His phone rang just in time and he answered, hearing Puck's voice on the other end.

"Sup, Dude? You ready for this?"

"As ready as I'm gonna get, I guess. You?" He continued to chew his sandwich through his words. Puck wasn't exactly a stickler for social graces.

"Hell, yes, I'm ready. Those girls are freaking badasses. We will rock the shit out of this thing. If we actually pull out a win, we will be back on top. And those douches who bailed on us will have to live the rest of their lives knowing that their asses were showed up by a bunch of honeys." Puck heard silence on the other end. "Hello? Finnessa? Did I lose ya?"

Finn swallowed. "Puck- we can keep them safe, right? I mean, are we just being selfish assholes for letting them do this for us?"

Puck hadn't really given it much thought. He was just glad he got to play, and he knew for a fact that Lauren could beat his ass and he was actually kind of looking forward to see her lay the smack down. It was hot. He had to admit even he was a little uneasy about Berry. She was pocket sized, but Hudson wouldn't let anyone get within a yard of her, no matter what had blown up between them. And neither would he. He liked her in spite of himself.

"Man, think about who you are talking about here. Those are 4 of the most empowered chicks I know. It's not really up to us. So, we just have to go out there and kick ass like a team and protect them the best way we can. By playing a flawless game. See you out there, Maverick."

"Later, Iceman." Finn smiled a little at the way he and his friend had regarded one another. He had forgiven him without much effort. So why couldn't he forgive Rachel? Because I expect this kind of crap from Puck... but not her. Never her. Her. The same her who was at the center of the feeling he had in the pit of his stomach screaming at him that something bad was going to happen to her.

He sat in his truck in the school parking lot with his metal music blaring and rattling his windows. It was his pre game ritual. It always got him pumped up and ready to play. He had his head thrown back against the seat with his eyes closed as he got lost in the ferocity of the sound. He tapped the drum beat on his steering wheel and gently banged his head against the seat in rhythm. He could do this. They could do this. The guys were all ready to take care of the girls. They were. Winning wasn't the primary goal tonight. It was surviving. They'll be fine. They'll be fine. She'll be fine. Crap! He just wanted to stay mad at her and work through all of this on his own terms and in his own time. He didn't want to be forced to care about her so soon. And, he desperately wanted to lose the images fro his nightmare that kept popping up like a movie that was on every channel. He would just have to care without her knowing that he cared. No problem. He would just treat her the same as everybody else. Make sure she thought he was equally concerned about all of them. Just hide the fact that if any of the others were hurt he would be very upset and concerned but if she got hurt his world would collapse. He could keep that to himself. He would be their leader tonight and in just a few short hours, the game would be over. She would go home safely. The stadium lights would be dark. And he could go back to failing miserably at hating Rachel Berry.


	3. Chapter 3

**OK.. I have discovered that I don't have the patience to do this one day at a time... You are being so encouraging and I really like this one...sooooo... I am gonna get the last three chapters up today. They are already written, I just need to upload... Yay!**

Chapter 3

As he exited the locker room and walked onto the field, he breathed in the smell of the grass, took in the brightness of the lights above him, reveled in the sound of the crowd. This was the championship game and he had led them to this point. It had been one hell of a season. Being thrown off the team for trying to help a friend. Being put back on the team at the expense of making his girlfriend feel insecure and losing his position. Praying to a snack that he would be QB again only to watch Sam get hurt in the process. Losing the love of his life after she cheated on him. Being harassed every day in the halls and the locker room because of his association with glee. Getting a brother and a Dad and moving out of his house. Seeing his new brother and friend forced out of school by a bully that he had only recently began defending him against. Yet, here they were. And he had led them here. He wasn't arrogant enough to think he did it it single handedly, but he was the leader, and on the field, he commanded respect even if he didn't get it anywhere else.

As he made it to the bench he became aware of the three Cheerios who were already busy pumping up the crowd. Quinn, Santana, and Brittany were all standing on the track, pom poms in hand. He walked over to them cautiously.

"Hey. What are you guys doing here?" There was no bitterness in his question, just pure curiosity.

Quinn turned to smile at him. "Returning some favors," she said and he nodded knowingly at her. "And these two realized how important glee was to them and they came with me. We are officially off the squad, but since the rest of them are on the bus headed to regionals, we will wear these uniforms with pride. One more time. To cheer for nine people we truly care about."

"I'm proud of you," he said sweetly. "All of you. Thank you." For the first time since Babygate he believed maybe he and Quinn could be friends again after all. She really was good in there and he hoped that she realized what a good thing she had with Sam.

"Look, Doughboy, just make sure our friends don't get pulverized out there. Oh, and take care of Berry, too. I have to be on at least one winning team this year and I need her voice for that, " Santana said dryly.

"That's the plan," he said uncertainly.

He was arguing with Karofsky and the other boneheaded deserters when he saw them walk out onto the field. It was the first time he was seeing them in full uniform. They walked onto that field like they owned it. Lauren looked like she belonged in the outfit. Mercedes and Tina had their game faces on. His eyes settled on Rachel. She was beaming, taking in the spotlight and she was absolutely adorable. He almost expected her to start waving and blowing kisses to the stands. And with the black paint under her eyes and pigtails topping off her look, she was making his body react in ways it shouldn't in spandex. Thank God for jock straps. If they were still together he was certain he would be taking her to the locker room and explaining without words just exactly what she did to him. Had he ever really let her know how she effected him... physically? He kind of assumed she knew because the evidence pressed against her when they made out, but he had never really been intentional with letting her know that he reacted to her touch in a way no one else could ever achieve. God. What brought that up – er- on. I mean on.

"What the hell are they doing?" Azimio asked with indignation killing his fantasy.

"What you don't have the balls to do," Finn replied unable to take his eyes off of the four bravest people he knew.

He ran over to his team. The closer he got, the cuter she became. She looked about like he did in the first grade when he did little league football. He was that tall then and she was that tiny now. Were those gold stars on the front of her helmet? He couldn't help but laugh out loud a little. So very Rachel. He slapped her helmet playfully and greeted everyone else. They were all gathered around yelling excitedly and he heard her growl, "let's kick some ass!" He just took in the moment when he realized that he had the best friends on the planet and began to feel hope. They might just pull this off.

They broke from the huddle, ready for the first play of the night. Finn stopped Rachel as they walked to the line.

"You ready to do this?"

"Finn, I was born to play this role."

He rolled his eyes and tilted his head back in exasperation. "Rach- it isn't a role. This is serious. Just promise me you will stick to the plan and not do anything stupid."

"Promise. And, relax. I will be fine. My team captain is a rock star." She kept walking ahead of him. Her words had caused his heart to stutter and a smile came over his face without him realizing it.

The guys had to show the girls where to stand because even with practice, they had never really had an assigned spot. Finn wanted to keep Rachel close enough that he could get to her if he needed to.

"Where do I go?" she asked, her question muffled by her helmet.

"You go right down here," he pointed to her spot and found himself taking her hand to guide her to the ground right in front of him.. Call it habit, he supposed. But, feeling her tiny little hand in his sent a wave of nausea through him. So. small. She is so small. He watched her crouch in the most awkward squat he had ever seen, but it seemed to work for her. When everyone was in place and ready to go, he got into position. Taking a deep breath...

"Blue 42. Blue 42. Down. Set. Hut!"

The ball was snapped into Finn's steady hands. The girls dropped to the ground as planned, except for Zizes who took out a lineman without much effort. Sam ran out to be open to receiving the pass. Finn knew he had to get rid of the ball to carry the action away from the girls and he launched it down field without taking the time to aim. It was intercepted and run back for a touchdown.

"Dammit!" he cursed. Get your head in the game, Hudson. If he had had a full team that wouldn't have happened. But they couldn't cover everybody. This is hopeless. And it sucks.

The next play, the other team scored again. He could tell that they were all a little more sluggish coming back to the huddle even though they hadn't really done anything. Finn was concerned about how they were holding up. Mercedes asked to die. Tina wanted to play. Their captain wanted them to just maintain the plan. Rachel had stayed surprisingly quiet. When they went to break, she spoke up.

"Wait! Finn, I don't mean to offend you but this is pointless. There is no way we can keep doing it like this. You don't have anybody keeping them away from Puck and he is never going to be able to catch it with four guys running after him. You have got to use us."

"Hell No, Rachel! We are sticking to the plan and if we lose, we lose. There is no way I am going to risk you for a win. I can't even bear to think about you being hurt in any way," he realized that he had singled her out. Better revise. "any of you," he stuttered out. He noticed the way she was looking at him and knew he hadn't fooled her at all. "Just do what I say. Please."

She could see the concern in his eyes for her for the first time. Maybe she hadn't been paying attention or maybe he had been hiding it well, but the desperation in his voice shut her up. He needed her to be OK. Just the thought made her tingle inside. "OK, Captain. We do it your way." She stared him directly in the eye and nodded reassuringly.

He bent his head slightly down and to the side. "Thank you," he mouthed as she nodded again.

Mercdes and Tina shared a raised eyebrow look and a giggle. Yep. Finchel was definitely not dead!

The Titans got into position and the ball was snapped. The next moments seemed to pass in slow motion. Finn was immediately sacked. Though he always said he liked getting hit because it made him feel alive, it still hurt like hell. It knocked the breath out of him, actually. And in this case, he was aware that he couldn't stay down. He had to get up. He had to protect her. And then he heard the silence that fell over the crowd. He pushed the 250 pounds of dumbass off of his body, and as he got to his feet, his heart stopped in his chest. One of them was down. He knew it wasn't Puck, or Mike, or Sam. He could see their jerseys. It was one of the girls. Shit! But, which one? He never should have agreed to this. He started running down the field and when Puck turned to him with a serious expression and yelled, "Finn, get over here now!" his heart stopped at he same time as his feet. Pure adrenaline was the only thing keeping his legs moving because it was then that he knew. It was Rachel.


	4. Chapter 4

**I just always thought it should have been Rachel so that Finn would be forced to realize what's really important. And then, we wouldn't have been put through the Quinn nonsense of 2011. I really liked her with Sam. But... here you go.**

Chapter 4

He unlatched his helmet, throwing it to the ground as he ran. It was as if the world stopped spinning as he broke through the others crowded around her and he dropped to his knees to kneel beside her still little body. The crowd was deathly silent. Her eyes were closed and she wasn't moving at all. Her helmet was laying 2 yards away. He silently cursed her stubborn streak. He felt his stomach lurch and fought the urge to throw up. Tears started to blur his sight of her and his breath was coming in short, shallow spurts. "Rachel?" His voice was barely a whisper. "Rachel, open your eyes. Hey, I'm here just look at me," he said with a broken and small voice that was in direct contrast to his frame and his persona. He was kissing her hand and he didn't even realize he was holding it. The other team took a knee and all of her friends on the field stayed close around them both. Quinn, Santana, and Brittany ran over as well. It wasn't long before Kurt and Mr. Schue had made their way down from the stands. He felt Mercedes' hand on his neck. He looked at her hand in his remembering that moment earlier when he had felt how small it was. His first instinct was to pick her up and hold her in his arms, but he knew that if she had a serious injury he shouldn't move her. Puck knelt down beside him and they made eye contact, both scared out of their minds. He looked at his friend, "Why won't she open her eyes?" he asked and Puck kept eye contact with him shrugging slightly. He put his hand on Finn's knee and returned his attention to Rachel. The sports medics made it over to her and he watched them try to talk to her. She wasn't responding. They asked everyone to back out of the way to give them room to work and Puck had to pry his hand away from hers and pull him back, telling him it was what was best for her. He listened as the medics talked in rushed mumbles and he was starting to get frustrated. Then his breathing picked up in absolute rage.

"Which one was it?" His eyes never left her as he watched the professionals do their work. His anger was starting to come through his voice and it was low and steady. Almost lethal.

Puck hesitated to answer, knowing from experience Finn's wrath. He didn't want this night to get any worse.

"Dude, I don't know. It happened really fast and-"

"Bullshit. Which. One. Was. It?" Fire flashed in his eyes that never left her and Puck saw that he would find out one way or another.

"#4, Finn, but don't-"

Puck didn't have time to finish the sentence. He had already started stalking over toward the son of a bitch. Puck followed him. If Finn was going to do this, he'd need his wingman.

"Get up," Finn growled at the opponent on his knee. The boy looked up at him sensing the heat waves of fury radiating from the quarterback, but not smart enough to go easy.

"Man, I was just-" The boy wasn't able to make his excuse before Finn had him by the collar dragging him to his feet.

"I said, get the hell up! Good. Now, you want to explain to me how you thought it was a good idea to tackle a girl less than half your size? Are you so stupid or blind that you couldn't see how tiny she is? And, can you give me one good reason why I shouldn't beat your ass to the ground right now?"

"Look, QB, I was just playing the game. If she didn't want to be tackled, she shouldn't have been out here. Maybe when she wakes up she'll tell you she liked being under me." Puck groaned thinking, Dude, if you are gonna be a dick about it, I got nothing.

And with that, Finn let his rage take control. Puck, knowing what came next moved into action keeping the other players from interfering. The guy was on the ground with the first punch and Finn was still swinging when Mr. Shue and Beiste pulled him away.

"Finn! Stop it!" "Hudson, back off!

"Rachel needs you more than he needs to be punished," Mr. Schue said, calming him and getting him to walk him back to where Rachel still laid unconscious. Finn looked into his teachers eyes with more despair in his squinted, red, teary eyes than he had ever held there before.

"But, it's Rachel," and with that he broke. The kind teacher took the much larger boy in his arms. It reminded him of the day he found out about Quinn and the baby, but the pain on his face now eclipsed that by a long shot.

"Come on. It's Ok." He continued to murmur calming words of comfort to Finn as he kept a tight grip on his arm to keep him from going back. Puck walked on the other side, placing his hand on his friend's back. When Finn returned, the ambulance had arrived on the field and they were carefully placing Rachel on a stretcher.

"Is she OK? What is going on?" he asked, panicked, as they lifted her up.

"She has some head trauma best we can tell, and she has a cracked rib or two. Her vital signs are good, though. We will have to get her to the hospital to know more. Excuse us."

"Wait." He walked over to her and took her left hand in his right. He smoothed stray hairs from her forehead and leaned over her face. "Rachel, listen to me. It's Finn. I need you to wake up, OK? I really, really need that. I'm so sorry. For tonight, for everything. I'm not leaving you, OK? You will be fine. Everything is going to be OK." He had to convince them both. Tears began to fall and his voice broke. He laid his forehead on hers and kissed her softly.

Everyone crowded around watching watched the scene before them in sadness. The girls cried, even Santana. The guys hung their heads, unable to take in so much emotion. They had watched these two find each other, love each other, and lose each other. They were terrified for Rachel and their hearts broke for Finn.

A gentle hand took his arm and tugged him back. "Finn, let them take her. They have to help her now. You will see her soon." Quinn's voice was steady even with tears in her eyes. "Come on."

He slowly let go of her hand and began to take stumbling steps backward, Quinn's arm around his waist. He watched as they put her in the back of the ambulance. Mr. Schue got in with her after calling her Dads to let them know what had happened. They were going to meet them at the hospital. As the vehicle drove off the field and away from school, Finn dropped to his knees. He cried. Hard. It was his fault. He had been uneasy about this from the start. He should have just forfeited the game. She would be fine if he had just stepped up. Quinn dropped with him, trying to comfort him.

Kurt dropped down to his knees in front of his brother and nodded at her to let her know he'd take it from there.

"This isn't your fault." His soft voice spoke calmly, even though he was scared for his friend. It was like he had been inside Finn's head.

"Yes, Kurt, it is." He couldn't lift his head.

"Finn, she would have done this anyway. You know how she is when her motivation is you."

"But, I'm not even her motivation this time. She told me why she was doing it. It was so us guys would stop being whiny babies and ruin our chances at regionals."

"Do you really believe that? Because, over coffee last week, she told us that you were trying to be strong for everyone and wouldn't complain." Finn looked up unbelieving into Kurt's face. "She was trying to think of ways to make everything better for you. And this is what she came up with. Finn, you know as well as I do that no matter how much Rachel wants to win that competition, there is no way she would put her safety at risk for it. Her body is her instrument. There is only one thing in this world she is willing to risk everything for... and that's you. She did it for you. And now, you have to pull your super sized self off of the ground and go do something equally as risky for her. Let go of your pride and forgive her. Then, be with her. You know you want to. You aren't you without her. " He reached his arm around the bulky pads on Finn's shoulders and hugged him lightly. Then he stood, offering his hand. Kurt helped Finn off the ground.

"Thanks, Kurt. You always know just what to say to pull my head out of my ass."

"That is a revolting image, but I'll just say your are welcome and move past it. Want a ride? You probably shouldn't drive. Can't have the both of you in hospital beds."

Finn ran over to what was left of the team and his coach.

"Guys, I'm sorry. I can't finish this game. I have to be with her. Mercedes, Tina, Lauren, thank you. What you did tonight was awesome. I am sorry I let you put yourselves in danger. I am sorry that we are going to have to forfeit this game, but she is my priority."

"We understand. We were probably going to lose anyway," Sam said.

"Not necessarily..."

Finn looked up to see the rest of the team suited up and ready to play.

"We are sorry," Karofsky spoke for the group. "We should have played in the first place. That little midget might be a freak, but she has guts. No offense. And, seeing her go down like that sucked. So, we want to come in and put the hurt on those assholes. If we can. And tell Berry thanks for getting us on the board."

Finn glanced the score board for the first time and saw that she had actually scored before she was tackled. Feeling an overwhelming need for her, he reached down and tossed the play book to Sam. "Here, QB, you're gonna need these. Good luck!"

He ran away with Kurt and Sam gathered the team. He looked over the top of them and noticed Quinn smiling at him proudly. That gave him courage. He was worried about Rachel, but he was going to win this game for her.

Finn had worked himself back up into a worried hysteria on their way to the hospital. It was fortunate that Kurt drove. He blew through the emergency room doors and was greeted by Mr. Schue and her Dads. Right behind him was his Mom and Burt. He was an intimidating presence with that uniform and his above average height. Everyone in the waiting room stopped to look at him.

"How is she? Did she wake up? Can I see her? Is there damage? Can she move her legs?" his questions came rapid fire and his Mom put her arm around his waist to call him down.

"Sit down, honey. Breathe." she stroked his hair, "Breathe."

"I love her, Mom," he said through tears.

"I know you do. But, you have to calm down and be strong. When she wakes up, she won't want to see you upset. Then, she will be worried about you and neither of you will be able to do any good. Now, do we have any new information?" She had turned her attention to Hiram Berry.

"Rachel is awake. She has a pretty significant concussion. She also has two broken ribs on the left side. She is in a lot of pain, but her first question was 'Did we win?' so I think she will make a full recovery," the doctor smiled and everyone laughed shakily. "We are going to admit her to stay overnight for observation and once we get her to a room, you can see her. Mr. Berry, Mr. Berry, I need you to come over to admissions." Her Dads joined the doctor and they exited the waiting area.

Finn exhaled loudly, blowing the air out of his mouth. He had been holding his breath while the doctor spoke. She was fine. She was fine. She was fine. The tears sprang back up and in his relief he totally lost it. His Mom saw him break and reached her arms around his broad shoulders and held him as he cried. "Mom, I shouldn't have let her play. I shouldn't have let her go. Do you think it's too late?"

"Finn, honey, look at me," she pulled his face up to look at her, "That girl just put herself in the path of a team of boys twice her size to make you feel better. No matter what the two of you have said or done, that is not a sign of it being too late."

Finn's phone buzzed in his hand. "Hello?"

"Dude! We won! 42-17. It was awesome. Our guys made them hurt. And Lauren stayed in the game and put #4 in a cast! We are on our way. Do you need us to bring you anything? I assume you are still in you uniform," Puck was high on excitement and after this experience, more thoughtful than usual.

"Um, yeah. You know my gym combination. Just bring me the clothes I left in there. I'll see you when you get here." An idea entered Finn's mind and he smiled brightly. "Puck?"

"Yeah, Dude?"

"I need one more thing."


	5. Chapter 5

**OK! Last chapter. I hope you have enjoyed reading it as much as I enjoyed writing it. And thanks for taking to time to review it! I can't wait to start another one. I will have to pick another episode that gave Finchel the shaft and fix it!**

Chapter 5

The rest of the glee club arrived after the game. They brought pizza and soda to celebrate the win while they waited with Finn. They had the waiting area to themselves for the most part, and invited the only other two people in the room to eat with them. They were very interested in the story being told with great intensity by football players (male and female) and cheerleaders. Finn sat away from the group with his head in his hands, elbows resting on his knees. Quinn, Puck, and Kurt glanced at him occasionally to check on him. His Mom didn't take her eyes off of him at all. His knees were bouncing with nervous energy. Rachel's Dads and Mr. Schue were in with her now and though he respected that those were the people who raised her, he was about to go crazy needing to see her. Her eyes open, her smile.

"Finn," LeRoy spoke and he stood immediately, "We told her you were out here. She wants to see you."

Nervously, Finn turned and looked at his mother. She gave him an encouraging nod. Unable to leave long enough to change out of his uniform for fear of missing his first chance to see her, he had just removed his pads in the waiting area and put the jersey back on, so when he passed the nurses station, all eyes were on the handsome football player. He smiled at them uncomfortably as he stopped to ask for directions to Rachel's room.

"Ma'am? Hi. I'm looking for Rachel Berry's room."

"324. Are you her boyfriend?" the young nurse asked a bit too flirtatiously.

"I hope so," he replied.

"Lucky girl. It's right around this corner and to the right." He heard them giggle as he got past.

He stood outside her door trying to talk himself into going in. What would he possibly say to her? He knew what he wanted to say, but what was his opening line? Only one way to find out.

He entered quietly. She looked so tiny in that bed. Her hair was still in pigtails and they had cleaned the paint off of her face. It was weird. If he didn't know she had been hurt, he wouldn't have been able to tell. She had an IV in her arm and he wondered what that was all about. Then he remembered his first concussion and they gave him anti-seizure meds in an IV just in case. But, he stood next to her just looking at her. He ran the back of his index finger against her cheek and she roused slightly and looked up at him. She gave a weak smile and leaned her cheek against his hand.

"Hi," she croaked out of sleepiness. He had only heard her with a weak voice once. It still shook him a little.

"Hey, you." He smiled down at her like she was his whole world. She was his whole world. "How are ya feelin'?"

"My head hurts. Bad. And it kind of hurts to breathe."

"Yeah, broken ribs suck. I have had a few. I am so sorry you are in pain." He dropped his head away from looking at her. He suddenly felt ashamed and so, so guilty.

She knew what was going through his mind . She reached up to take the hand that was still stroking her face. "It's not your fault, Finn. You planned for me to lie down, I promised I would. But when I saw those idiots tackle you and saw the ball on the ground, I wanted to show them they couldn't get away with it. I am fast, but I guess I wasn't fast enough."

"Rach- the fact is I shouldn't have ever agreed to letting you girls play. I had a bad feeling about it all week. I had nightmares about it. But, I convinced myself I could protect you. I mean, I wanted Mercedes and Tina to be protected, too, and Lauren was protecting me." they both laughed a little at that until Rachel grabbed at her side and winced. He wanted to die. "But, I was mostly concerned about you being safe. And in the end, I just couldn't protect you."

"Finn, that's so sweet. And chivalrous," they shared a sweet smile at a memory only they shared, "but I am the one who took off away from you." The double meaning in her words hit her close to her heart.

He realized he would not ever win this argument so he dropped it. "You scored," he said in a low, soothing voice with a grin that would stop the world from turning.

She brightened up upon hearing that. "Really?" she squeaked as she smiled brilliantly.

"Yep," he grinned at her proudly.

"Did we win?"

"42-17," and Lauren sent your attacker home in a cast."

"That's amazing. Remind me to thank her." There was a moment of silence in which he just looked at her as she looked at his hand in hers. He noticed when her face spoke a silent question and he cringed, knowing what he was about to be forced to confess.

"Finn? What happened to your hand?"

He would tell her later, but he had to do something first. Hopefully she was still dazed enough to disregard a drastic change of subject.

"Um... I brought you something." Score. She was way more interested in the prospect of a present.

"I was going to bring you flowers, but I thought you'd rather have this instead." He reached down at his feet and pulled up a football with gold stars all over it. "It's the game ball. It is given to the MVP, generally, and tonight, that was you, Rachel Berry. The stars were my idea."

Tears streamed from her big brown eyes. "Thank you," she whispered. "I love it."

"I love you," he said emphasizing the "you."

Her mouth opened and she stared at him with wide eyes. He pulled over a stool so he could sit beside her. He took her hand and rubbed it with his thumb.

"I do, Rach. So much. When I went down and then the crowd went silent, I knew something bad had happened. But, when I saw your tiny little body lying there so still, I-" his words were interrupted by a sob. He laid his head down on his arm and she removed her hand from his to run her fingers through his hair.

"Finn," she spoke softly after a few seconds of letting him cry, "you don't have to-"

"Yes, I do, Rachel. You need to hear this. I felt my world fall apart. You wouldn't open your eyes. They made me leave you so they could help you. I went over and beat the crap out of the guy who tackled you. and-"

"You didn't. Oh, your hand?"

"I did. And I'd do it again. "

Seeing the clear motivation and feeling so touched that he would fight like that for her, she just raised his hand to her lips and kissed each bruised knuckle. She smiled inside at the shiver she felt go through him.

He risked a shaky breath. God, he loved this girl. He continued, "Fi-F- First of all, he knew how little you were and he knew how much damage he would do. Then, he was an ass on top of that. Anyway, Mr. Schue said you needed me more than I needed to hurt him. Rachel, I am so sorry. I am sorry for letting you get hurt and I am sorry for not listening to you when you were hurting over my stupidity. I should have been the man you deserved. I am sorry I punished you for something you di dout of your own pain. Pain that I put on you." He saw her shaking softly as she cried and wincing against the pain it must be causing her body. He reached over to hold gentle pressure on her side for her, knowing that sometimes helps. "Watching that ambulance leave with you without me being beside you was one of the hardest things I have ever had to do. And, in that moment, or maybe before, it all just went away. I wasn't mad at you anymore because nothing mattered more than you. I wanted to touch you, hold you, make everything in your world feel better. Just like you were doing for me when you came up with this crazy plan in the first place."

She gave an alarmed "I'm busted" mixed with a "how do you know that?" expression.

"Kurt ratted you out. But, it was for a good cause. He was just making me see what I should have seen on my own. You love me. I know that now. I've known it this whole time, I just wanted to nurse my stupid ego. I should have made you feel the way I saw you. I needed to stand by your side, or in front of you if necessary. I am going to go on record right now as saying: you are the hottest girl I have ever seen in my life and I love you more than anyone. I am so sorry that if I ever made you feel less than that. If you will let me, I want to keep loving you. I want to do a better job of being your champion like you have always been for me. I'm officially begging you to come back to me."

"Finn, I- of course. I was never really that far away from you anyway."

He smiled at her and leaned forward to kiss her, careful not to put any weight on her abdomen. It was a series of sweet, soft, pure kisses, not heated or wet, just love. He lowered himself back down to his stool, hands linked, with hers, resting his chin on them. They just looked at each other for a while. He watched as her eyes fluttered closed and she fought to keep them open.

"Baby," he whispered as he reached up to touch her face "just sleep. I'll be right here. You need to rest."

"Will you hold me?"

"I don't want to hurt you."

"You won't, I promise."

Unable to deny her anything tonight, he walked around the bed and gently climbed in beside her. He didn't move her body, just bent his arm above her head to lay on it and curled his body into her protectively. He laid his hand low on her belly and she topped it with her own. She sighed contentedly, making his body hum.

"I love you, #5," she said drowsily, giving into her exhaustion.

"I love you, too, tiny little MVP."

She gave a tired smile and it wasn't long before he closed his eyes as well. When her Dads came in to check on them, they hugged each other and smiled at the sweetness in front of them. He was so big compared to her and so protective. After tonight, they had a suspicion that she wouldn't even be able to cross the street without him for awhile. How comforting for a father to know that their daughter had found a boy to love her and take care of her like Finn did for their Rachel. They decided that instead of one of them, hey would just let Finn stay with her overnight. He had been through a lot tonight. After signing their permission, they brought Carole back to see what they saw and she took a picture. She agreed to his staying and they turned out the light. As they walked out of the room.

An hour later, Finn jerked awake not realizing he had fallen asleep. He looked down at his everything lying there next to him. He couldn't stop himself from touching her face and bending down to kiss her head. He had never smelled her sweaty before and it was all kinds of hot. The lights had been turned off so he assumed him staying there was acceptable. He adjusted her covers and laid his head back down, letting his eyes close again. He chuckled quietly shaking his head at the memory of her in that uniform. It was the sexiest thing he had ever seen in his entire life and when she was better, she was going to have to wear it again. Just for him.

Finn Hudson had a brand new football hero.


End file.
